


Curious

by TheGirlNoOneKnows5



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Party, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 19:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlNoOneKnows5/pseuds/TheGirlNoOneKnows5
Summary: If you let him touch yaThe way I used toI'm just curiousIs it seriousOr; Eva sees Noora for the first time after going back to her boyfriend.-Nooreva based off of Hayley Kiyoko's new music video for her song 'Curious'





	Curious

 

Eva saw her the moment she walked into the room. She always did.

She had been laughing with Chris over something stupid they did last weekend. Trying to forget about anything and everything else. She glanced at the door, as people do. And there she was.

Eva saw her the moment she walked into the room.

And there she was. With _him_.

Noora found her eyes at the same moment. It was like they had been looking for each other. But Noora had come in with her boyfriend. _Him._ Eva would never understand why she would always go back to him. Eva would never understand why she wasn’t enough.

She averted her eyes after a solid ten second stare. Maybe Noora would feel it reach her spin. Maybe she would think of it later when she was in his arms. Eva told herself she didn’t care. But why wasn’t she enough?

Chris seemed to catch on. Apparently ten seconds of silence from Eva was ten too many. She nudged Eva with her elbow. “What’s up with you two lately?”

Eva took a sip of her drink. Some disgusting beer she didn’t even want. Anything would do. “What?”

Never the one for drama, Chris pulled an uncomfortable face. She pressed on, “You’ve been so weird for like, a month. Both of you.”

Eva shrugged. When had her friend gotten so observant? Perhaps she always had been but the others had never bothered to notice. “It’s nothing.”

It was nothing. What they’d shared. Nothing. Noora had made that clear. Eva tried to make sense of it. It took less than a day for her to realise she didn’t want to understand. She wanted to forget. If it was nothing, if _they_ were nothing, it mustn’t have happened at all.

 

Chris was about to say something else when Sana approached. “Hey, girls.”

“Hey!” A sung chorus. They always sung for Sana. Chris had told them a while ago they needed to be more appreciative of her.

“Have you seen Vilde anywhere?” Sana asked, a familiar look on her face. “I lost her a while ago.”

“That’s never good,” Chris said. Sana shook her head.

Eva stole another glance at Noora. They were still standing near the entrance. Again, Noora looked back. _Fuck you._ Eva turned back to her friends with more enthusiasm than she usually would sober. “Let’s go find her!”

She tried not to take notice of the look Chris and Sana shared. They knew nothing. No one ever would. Noora decided that.

 

They ventured through the house, asking people if they’d seen Vilde as they pushed through. Everyone had a different answer. She was in the garden, or she was out the front, or she was upstairs, or she was locked in the bathroom. It soon became a guessing game of who was bullshitting and who had actually seen her. Sana made sure to use her extra vicious stare to get people to talk.

Eva spotted Isak and threw her arms around his neck from behind. “Isaaaak!”

He turned around in her arms with a smirk. “Evaaaa.”

“Hey,” Even greeted the girls from beside him. They all offered their greetings while Eva clung to Isak. It made Even light up the room with his laugh. _Damn,_ Eva thought. It was moments like that that made her seriously consider steeling Even from Isak. Then Eva always reminded herself she’d ruined enough relationships for her lifetime. How many friends could she lose?

She moved her arms to rest on Isak’s upper arms. “We lost Vilde.”

“Uh oh,” said Even.

Sana leaned in closer to be heard over the music and chatter. “Seen her around?”

“I think I saw her go to the entertainment room with Magnus.”

Eva pulled Isak back into a hug. She knew he wouldn’t dare lie to them. Not when he had her arms around him and Sana’s stare on him. “You’re the best.”

“I am.” Isak gave them a wink and Sana groaned.

She pulled Eva away from him and walked her towards the entertainment room. Chris trailed behind them. A large group was standing around the gigantic pool table in the room, watching an intense game. Penetrator Chris was versing Magnus while people offered cheers of support. Vilde was standing by one corner of the table.

The girls walked over to her. “There you are,” Sana sighed.

Vilde’s smile widened at the sight of them. “I missed you!” She threw one arm around Sana and pulled her into an awkward side hug. “Where were you guys?”

“Looking for you,” Sana said flatly.

“Aww, you were looking for me?” She stumbled and gripped the edge of the pool table.

Sana and Chris grabbed hold of either arm while Eva laughed. “Why don’t we go sit down?” Chris suggested, already walking her away.

Eva watched them in amusement. That was usually her. Looking down at the can in her hand, Eva grimaced. She placed it on a small side table at the back of the room. That was usually her, but not tonight. Not when tonight was the first time she’d seen Noora since.

Since everything. Since nothing.

She wasn’t going to do something she’d regret.

Jonas was standing right in front of her went he turned back around. Eva jumped and placed a hand on her chest with a laugh. “Shit, Jonas!”

He raised his brows at her in amusement. “Am I that scary?”

Eva gave him a playful shove. “Scarier.”

“What’s scary is Eva Mohn putting down her drink.”

“How do you always notice every little thing?” she mused aloud. Jonas knew all of Eva’s habits and moods. It only became more apparent after their breakup. Jonas was always watching out for Eva. And he always noticed when something was going on. It was both annoying and sweet.

Jonas gave her a tender smile. The one that was reserved only for his closest friends. “Something on your mind?”

Eva shook her head, but Jonas wasn’t letting it go. They stared at each other for several seconds, daring the other to say something. Eva relented with a sigh. She moved to lean on the back wall and stared at the ground while she figured out what she was going to say.

“William!” she heard a voice call.

She snapped her head up to see _him_ walk into the room like he owned it. Behind him, was Noora. It took only a second for Noora’s eyes to find hers again. Eva sighed and looked back at Jonas, who saw the whole thing.

He raised his brows at her again. “I’m guessing that has something to do with it?”

Eva closed her eyes and rested her head back on the wall. This was never ever going to be easy. When she opened her eyes, Jonas was still looking at her. His gaze was soft, friendly, comforting. “It’s…” she began. She shook her head. “Ugh, I don’t even know, Jonas. It’s just. I thought…well, I thought she wouldn’t go back to him this time. I really did. Thought she wouldn’t do that to _me._ Guess I don’t know her as well as I thought I did.”

Jonas nodded, listening carefully. He looked like he understood. It stirred something that resembled relief inside Eva. Maybe it’s be easier if she didn’t have to keep it to herself. Maybe.

“Do you want to be with her?”

It should have been a simple question. Jonas made it sound like one. He had a way of doing that with every word he spoke. Why then, did it feel like the biggest thing anyone ever said to her?

Unable to answer with words, she looked at him and sighed helplessly. After a beat, “I don’t know. I mean, yeah. Maybe…” Jonas waited while Eva considered. “Not if she’s going to leave like that.”

Jonas pulled her into a hug. He rubbed her back with his thumbs as he held her, soothing, sweet. His hugs always felt like home. “I’m always gonna be on your side, you know that?”

Eva nodded, letting out a breath.

He pulled back to look at her. “Show her what she’s missing out on.” Eva smiled at him. “If she doesn’t choose you, she’s a moron.”

That was the thing; Noora was one of the smartest people Eva knew. How could someone so smart keep choosing _him?_ And if that _was_ the smart thing to do, what was Eva?

_Show her what she’s missing._

With an emboldened smile, Eva picked up her discarded drink. She gave Jonas a wink as she finished it. “Yeah.”

Jonas laughed and she moved past him.

_Show her what she’s missing._

Eva walked with purpose towards the living room. She slowed her steps as she neared Noora.

Noora was standing beside William at the pool table. She noticed Eva moving near her and turned her head slightly. She wasn’t looking at Eva, but she was acknowledging her.

Eva brushed her hand against hers as she past her. She let a small smile grow on her face, noticing a pink tinge on Noora’s cheeks.

She made her way to where people were dancing and begun to move to the music. It was a song she liked. A song she remembered dancing to at a party months ago with all her friends. That was before. Before she’d gotten a taste of what it would be like…

Eva shook away those thoughts and swayed her hips. She raised her hands and closed her eyes, letting the music fill her senses. She danced that way for two songs before opening her eyes. Noora was standing across the room, watching her. She was alone. She had followed her. Eva smiled.

She wouldn’t beckon her towards her. She would leave the choice up to her. Only now, as she danced and watched, did Eva noticed how lovely Noora looked. She always did. But today was different. She was wearing a blouse Eva told her she liked. _Oh._

A new song began. **‘Strangers’ by Halsey and Lauren Jauregui**. Eva danced and watched on as Noora watched back.

 

She doesn't kiss me on the mouth anymore

'Cause it's more intimate, than she thinks we should get

She doesn't look me in the eyes anymore

Too scared of what she'll see, somebody holding me

 

When I wake up all alone

And I'm thinking of your skin

I remember, I remember what you told me

 

Said that we're not lovers, we're just strangers

With the same damn hunger

To be touched, to be loved, to feel anything at all

 

By the second chorus, Noora pushed herself off the wall and headed straight for Eva. She stopped in front of her and began to dance, moving in time with Eva.

Eva felt her heart pounding and pounding and pounding. _Touch me. Anything._

They stopped at the bridge.

 

I miss the mornings with you laying in my bed

I miss the memories replaying in my head

I miss the thought of a forever, you and me

But all you're missing is my body

 

Eva felt the sting of tears hit her eyes as she looked into Noora’s. Without a word, Noora grabbed her hand and pulled her into the nearest bathroom. She locked the door behind them and jumped at Eva.

The kiss was like the first breath after resurfacing from underwater. Eva held onto Noora and let her kiss and kiss and kiss. She breathed in her scent. Of soap, of perfume, of girl. Of Noora.

It brought memories of that cold morning, cuddling in bed for hours. Messy hair, no makeup and sleep in their eyes. Sharing clothes. Holding hands. Kisses. Lips and hands. Touching. Touching. Touching.

Eva gripped Noora as hard as she was holding her and turned them around. She pressed Noora into the vanity, encouraging her to sit up on it. She did. Eva smiled and moved back in to take her lips again. _Finally._

Lips and hands and kisses and touching.

Eva gripped Noora’s thighs and moved her lips to her neck. “Does he touch you like this?” she whispered against Noora’s skin.

Noora shuddered and Eva felt it again. The pain. The rejection. The betrayal. The humiliation.

She moved her hands up Noora’s back. “Does he touch you like I do?”

Noora grabbed Eva’s head and tried to pull her in for another kiss. Eva didn’t let her. All she could see was Noora in William’s arms just two days after their weekend together. Noora’s startled face, like she’d been caught out.

Eva moved back, so she was standing in front of Noora without touching her. “Will you go back to him again?” she mocked.

“Eva-“

She didn’t want to hear any of it. Eva unlocked the door and rushed out of the bathroom without looking back. She couldn’t do this. Everything was ruined. Their friendship was ruined. One day their friends would probably know why. Jonas would pity her. Nothing would be the same.

_Time to go._

 

She hadn’t gotten far onto the street when she heard her voice again.

“So that’s it?”

Eva stopped. She did not turn around.

“We’re just going to leave it like that?”

Eva sighed and turned to face her. Noora was a mess. Her face flushed, her lipstick smudged and her clothes ruffled. She did that to her. Eva wondered what _she_ looked like.

“I don’t want a quick hook up from you, Noora.”

Noora moved closer to her. They were still standing metres away from each other. “Then, let’s talk.”

“You want to talk?” she said, trying and failing to sound uncaring. They had both heard her voice break. “I was there for you. And the _second_ he showed interest again, you ran straight back. Like we were nothing. Like _I_ was nothing.” Eva watched Noora tear up. _Good._ “We were friends before all this. You were my best friend. And you threw me away the same way he did to Vilde.”

Noora moved closer and grabbed Eva’s arm. The touch burned. She yanked her arm free. “I’m sorry, Eva.” She reached for her again. This time Eva let her. “You _are_ my best friend. I messed up. I freaked out. I was scared of exactly _this_ happening.”

Eva let out a shaky breath. “Okay…so, what? Are we just going to pretend none of this happened? I can’t just go back to the way things were.”

“I don’t want to,” Noora said, moving closer again. There were in each other’s personal space now.

“What do you want?”

Noora looked at her in silence. Eva had seen that look just before they shared their first kiss. “This,” she said. She rested her forehead on Eva’s.

Eva closed her eyes, letting it happened. She let herself enjoy it. Let herself believe it.

Noora pulled back to look at her after a while. “Can we go back to yours? We should talk more.”

Eva nodded, unable to say anything. Noora looked like she was unsure for a moment before moving in to give Eva a soft kiss. She pulled away and begun to turn around. Eva frowned. “Where are you going?”

Noora smiled over her shoulder. “I’m going to break up with my boyfriend.”

Eva smiled back at her. “Good luck!” she called.

Noora looked at her just before she walked in. “I’ll be right back.”

As Eva waited outside, she realised her smile wasn’t going away. If she was lucky, maybe it never would.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The video gave me hella Nooreva feels and I just had to.
> 
> Come say hi to me on tumblr at [thegirlnooneknows5](http://thegirlnooneknows5.tumblr.com/)


End file.
